gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Misja stróża prawa
Misja stróża prawa i Brązowy grzmot (ang. Vigilante, Brown Thunder) – misje poboczne występujące w każdych grach serii (oprócz Grand Theft Auto V), począwszy od Grand Theft Auto III. De facto misja Brązowy grzmot jest tą samą misją, co Misja stróża prawa, tyle że pierwszą z nich wykonuje się tylko w helikopterze Hunter. Opis We wszystkich grach schemat misji wygląda podobnie: po jej aktywowaniu (wejściu do pojazdu policyjnego i naciśnięciu odpowiedniego przycisku) musimy przejść wymaganą liczbę poziomów (5, 12, 15 lub 20, w zależności od gry). Misje te polegają na zabijaniu przestępców przy użyciu broni dostępnej w pojeździe (minigun i wyrzutnia rakiet w Hunterze, działo w Rhino) lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób (np. metodą drive-by). Przestępcy ci poruszają się w swoich pojazdach na terenie wszystkich miast i wsi, po ich zniszczeniu uciekają pieszo. Na wykonanie zadania mamy określony czas. Po ukończeniu każdej rundy gra nam dodaje kilkadziesiąt sekund do licznika. Są jednak pewne różnice w wykonywaniu misji w grach GTA III i Advance a pozostałymi grami. Grand Theft Auto III i Advance W tych grach musimy wykonać po 20 poziomów na każdej z wysp (Portland, Wyspa Staunton, Shoreside Vale); nie musimy jednak robić wszystkich poziomów od razu. W każdym poziomie mamy za zadanie zabić jednego przestępcę. W Grand Theft Auto III występuje tzw. pause cheat. Polega on na tym, że jeżeli będziemy blisko naszego celu, spauzujemy grę, a następnie powrócimy do rozgrywki, podejrzany wyjdzie ze swojego wozu. W Grand Theft Auto Advance, misja stróża prawa różni się nieco od tej misji w reszcie gier: kończy się ona automatycznie po zabiciu 20 przestępcy na którejś z wysp. W przeciwieństwie do innych gier z serii, po ukończeniu misji (zabiciu 20 przestępców) na danej wyspie nie można rozpocząć jej ponownie. Przestępcy poruszają się pieszo (są wtedy uzbrojeni w różny sposób) bądź samochodem (używają tylko Britów, Banshee, Idaho oraz BF Injectionów). Pozostałe gry uniwersum 3D W pozostałych grach musimy ukończyć 12. (VC, SA, LCS) lub 15. (VCS) poziom. Z każdym poziomem wzrasta ilość kryminalistów do zabicia (1 poziom = 1 przestępca, 4 poziom = 4 przestępców itd.), a także zwiększa się siła ich wyposażenia: na początku dysponują głównie bronią białą i pistoletami, a później także strzelbami, pistoletami maszynowymi i karabinami szturmowymi. W GTA San Andreas dodatkowo kryminaliści będą nas ostrzeliwali metodą drive-by. Misji tej można nie zaliczyć na dwa sposoby: * opuszczenie pojazdu policyjnego na dłużej niż minutę, * przekroczenie limitu czasowego. Po niezaliczeniu misji, należy ją włączyć ponownie, aby ją przejść. Zaczynamy zawsze od 1. poziomu. Wyjątek stanowi Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, w którym zaczynamy od 1., 6. albo 11. poziomu (po wykonaniu 5. i 10. poziomu gra robi checkpointy). Grand Theft Auto IV W przeciwieństwie do innych gier z serii, tutaj misja Vigilante nie jest dostępna od początku gry - odblokowuje ją ukończenie misji Crime and Punishment. W tej grze misja wygląda inaczej. Aby ją rozpocząć, wsiadamy do dowolnego pojazdu służb policyjnych (Police Cruiser, Police Patrol, Enforcer, NOoSE Cruiser, NOoSE Patriot, FIB Buffalo), uruchamiamy komputer pokładowy i wybieramy opcję View Current Crimes. Do wyboru będziemy mieli trzy przestępstwa (losowo: Gang Activity, Criminal on Foot oraz Stolen Vehicle). Wybieramy jedno z nich i udajemy się na miejsce; na miejscu pozbywamy się wszystkich celów (oznaczeni na czerwono). W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich gier, po dotarciu na miejsce przestępstwa można bez przeszkód wyjść z pojazdu i zająć się sprawą. Misji można nie zaliczyć na dwa sposoby: * opuszczając pojazd policyjny na dłużej niż 30 sekund przed dojechaniem na miejsce przestępstwa, * dopuszczając do ucieczki celu. Misja zostanie zakończona, gdy gracz zabije 20 przestępców, na jakiejkolwiek z wysp. Za ukończenie misji gracz otrzyma [[Osiągnięcia|achievement Cleaned The Mean Streets]] oraz 2,5% ukończenia całej gry. Dodatkowo, w grze dostępna jest (także z poziomu komputera policyjnego) misja Most Wanted, polegająca na pozbyciu się 30 (po 10 na każdej wyspie) najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców w mieście. Aby przejść grę w 100% wymagane jest ukończenie tej misji. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars W GTA Chinatown Wars, misja wygląda bardzo podobnie. Aby ją rozpocząć, wsiadamy do pojazdu policyjnego (Police Patrol, NOOSE Enforcer, FIB Rancher) i uruchamiany komputer. W menu pojawią się trzy, losowo dobrane przestępstwa, wraz z danymi o nich (liczba celów, ich pojazd, typ broni oraz dystans do nich). Najłatwiejsze do zlikwidowania są cele, nieporuszające się pojazdem i mające słabe (light) bronie. Ich liczebność nie jest tak ważna. Cały cykl misji Vigilante (można go powtarzać) składa się z pięciu zadań, aby go zaliczyć, wystarczy wykonać trzy z nich (na brązowy medal). Odpowiednio, za cztery wykonane zadania otrzymamy srebrny medal, a za pięć - złoty. Dodatkowo, wytrzymałość pancerza gracza podwoi się. Pojazdy policyjne, w których nie można wykonywać misji * Policyjny Maverick * Hydra * Predator * Patriot * Cargobob * Straż przybrzeżna * Launch * Rustler * Barracks OL (dotyczy tylko GTA III) Nagroda Grand Theft Auto III * Łapówki policyjne przy każdej kryjówce: 1 łapówka za 10 zabitych kryminalistów, jednak nie więcej niż 2 łapówki na wyspę i 6 łapówek ogólnie. * Nagroda pieniężna, w tym: ** $ (500 * poziom) za każdy poziom, ** $ (1000 * poziom) za każdy wykonany poziom będący wielokrotnością 5 (5, 10, 15…). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Większy maksymalny poziom pancerza: ze 100 do 150. * $ (50 * poziom^2) za każdy poziom. Łączny dochód z tego tytułu: $32 500. Grand Theft Auto Advance * Łapówki policyjne przy każdej kryjówce: 1 łapówka za 10 zabitych kryminalistów, jednak nie więcej niż 2 łapówki na wyspę i 6 łapówek ogólnie. * $ (100 * poziom) za każdy poziom. Łączny dochód z tego tytułu (na wszystkich trzech wyspach, po zabiciu ogółem 60 kryminalistów): $63 000. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Większy maksymalny poziom pancerza: ze 100 do 150. * $ (50 * poziom^2) za każdy poziom. Łączny dochód z tego tytułu: $32 500. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Większy maksymalny poziom pancerza: ze 100 do 150. * $ (50 * poziom) za każdy poziom. Łączny dochód z tego tytułu: $3 900. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Większy maksymalny poziom pancerza: ze 100 do 150. * Drobne nagrody pieniężne: $10 za każdy cel, zabity na poziomie 1-5, $30 za każdy cel na poziomie 6-10, $50 za każdy cel na poziomie 11-15 itd. Grand Theft Auto IV * Cleaned The Mean Streets. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Większy maksymalny poziom pancerza: ze 100 do 200 (za złoty medal). Wskazówki * W GTA III oraz GTA Vice City wykonanie misji można sobie ułatwić, wybierając do niej wóz możliwy do przemalowania w Pay 'n' Spray: w GTA III – Samochód FBI, w GTA Vice City – VCPD Cheetah (możliwy jest do zdobycia bez uzyskania 3. poziomu poszukiwań – stoi za posterunkiem policji w Małej HawanieNie w oryginalnej wersji na PlayStation 2., jest zawsze otwarty) lub FBI Washington - ten nigdy nie ściga gracza przy jakimkolwiek stopniu złej sławy, stoi zawsze za Rock City, w południowym Downtown. Pozwala to naprawić pojazd i zgubić ścigającą nas prawdziwą policję. W GTA III po zdobyciu Samochodu FBI warto od razu rozpocząć misję import/eksport służb ratunkowych pod dźwigiem w Portland Harbor, by później móc ten wóz szybko zdobyć. Rozwiązaniem jest również użycie czołgu Rhino, jest on jednak bardzo powolny (nie pomaga fakt obrócenia lufy w tył i ciągłego strzelania, zwłaszcza że możemy zniszczyć inne auto, a niekiedy nawet radiowóz, przez co poziom poszukiwań zwiększy się o gwiazdkę) i ciężko się nim steruje, a także ma bardzo słabe przyspieszenie. W GTA Vice City możemy też tę misję wykonać helikopterem Hunter, ale jego ponadnormatywne wymiary nie pozwalają na przebrnięcie przez wiele wąskich uliczek, do których można się dostać jedynie samochodem. Oznacza to, że możemy likwidować przestępców jedynie rakietami. W GTA San Andreas do wykonania misji najlepiej nadaje się motocykl HPV1000 dający możliwość strzelania do przodu, przy odrobinie umiejętności można ją też wykonać helikopterem Hunter. Uwagi * Podczas wykonywania misji stróża prawa w GTA Vice City, koła pojazdu gracza będą niemożliwe do przebicia. * Podczas wykonywania misji stróża prawa gracz nadal będzie otrzymywał złą sławę. * W GTA Vice City, jeżeli gracz zdecyduje się kontynuować misję stróża prawa po uzyskaniu 12 poziomu, pojazdy którymi uciekają przestępcy, mogą znajdować się w różnych częściach miasta. Do tego momentu, pojazdy przestępców zawsze jadą jeden za drugim. Nie wpływa to na dalszy przebieg misji, oprócz nagrody pieniężnej uzyskanej przez gracza. Ciekawostki thumb|Glitch z czołgiem w GTA Advance * W Grand Theft Auto Advance, kiedy gracz rozpocznie misję w czołgu, zmieni on kolor na srebrny i uruchomi się na nim nieistniejąca wcześniej syrena i sygnał świetlny. * Wykonując misje stróża prawa w Los Santos, mając podbite wszystkie tereny, możemy się natknąć na uciekających członków gangu Ballas lub Los Santos Vagos. en:Vigilante